


if you can bring your shattered dreams (and I'll bring mine)

by cissamione



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: Vanessa and Charity discuss marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Broken Together by Casting Crowns  
> Enjoy! There may be a second chapter at some point ;)

The Woolpack is finally silent when Charity locks the doors and flicks off the lights. She heads upstairs as quietly as she can, careful not to wake Chas and Paddy, Noah, Moses and Johnny, or Vanessa, though she finds the diminutive blonde lying awake in the dark when she sneaks into their room. “Charity?”

“Yeah, babe.” Charity is moving slowly in the dark, and Vanessa rolls her eyes and reached for the lamp switch, bathing the room in dull yellow light. With the light on, it doesn’t take Charity long to shed her clothes, dumping them unceremoniously on the ground. She pulls on her slate grey silk pyjamas and turns the lamp back off before sliding into bed and pulling Vanessa into her arms, kissing her gently. “Night, babe.”

“Night, Charity.” Vanessa tucks her face into Charity’s neck, and Charity buries hers in Vanessa’s smells-of-apples clean hair. They lie there, in the dark, holding each other, for a long while, and they both know that sleep is eluding the other, but they don’t make conversation, simply taking the chance to peacefully lie in each other’s arms with no time pressure. She’s not looking at the clock, but Vanessa knows they’ve been lying awake together for more than two hours, and in the dark, her mind had been wandering to places that she usually leaves alone. “Charity?” She whispers softly.

“Yeah babe?” Charity replies slightly less quietly, but it’s Charity’s version of a whisper and it makes Vanessa smile.

“Would you ever consider getting married again?” Vanessa asks contemplatively, and as soon as she’s said it, she knows she shouldn’t have. Charity goes as stiff as a board, turning her face away from Vanessa’s hair, and pulling her hands away. Vanessa watches her shadow in the dark as she flips back the covers and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “Charity…” Vanessa says calmingly, reaching out to lay her hand on Charity’s shoulder, and at the contact, the blonde landlady jumps up and spins around.

“Don’t, Vanessa,” she growls as she storms downstairs, and the vet hurries after her, trying to be as quiet as possible, as it that will mitigate Charity’s stomping and banging. She knew that the topic would freak Charity out, and she had tried to breach it as gently as possible, but sometimes, or so it seemed to those around her, Charity could be set off at the slightest thing, though Vanessa knew that there would be a reason for her reaction as soon as she could sit down and talk to the other blonde.

Vanessa found Charity in the bar, picking a bottle of half finished whiskey. “Charity, wait.” Vanessa asked her softly, and Charity glared at her.

“I’m going out.” Charity stood in front of her, waiting for her too move, but she didn’t push past. She had never laid a finger on Vanessa when she was angry since the time she had shoved the smaller blonde over, and Vanessa knew that Charity still harboured some guilt over that. Vanessa stepped aside slowly, and Charity marched past her, grabbing her winter coat and unlocking the door angrily.

“Charity, please, you don’t have to leave.” Vanessa begged her. “If you want, I’ll go, but this is your home, Charity, please. You’ll catch your death of cold, please.” Vanessa looked Charity up and down. She was wearing her silk pyjamas and a pair of socks, and she was pulling her winter coat on, but she hand’t zipped it up yet.

“If you fetch Johnny, Moses’ll wake up, and then the whole pub’ll be up. ” Charity said gruffly, not turning back to look at Vanessa as waved her whiskey bottle and took a swig. “I’ve got this, I’ll be fine.” Charity walked away.

Vanessa felt a tear slip down her cheek as she blinked. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had forced Charity out of her own home. “Charity, please!” Vanessa called out after her, her voice cracking as she began to cry. “Charity!”

***

Vanessa didn’t go back up to bed, she stayed on the couch, staring at her phone for a message from Charity, from anyone, to know she was safe. A phone call from the police would be a relief right now, because it would mean that Charity hadn’t spent the night out in the cold, on her own, getting into trouble that she’d regret. By the time the sun rose, Vanessa was running on fumes as she readied Johnny and Moses for nursery, and got dressed. Noah ignored her completely as he got himself ready for school, and Chas merely gave her a kind pat on the shoulder, hushing Paddy as he tried to offer her comfort.

Once both boys were at nursery, Vanessa drifted back to Tug Ghyll, checking her phone every two seconds but there was still no text from Charity. Unlocking the door slowly, she toed her shoes off, and fighting the urge to leave them lying there, she picked them up and set them neatly in the shoe rack by the door. Vanessa checked her blank phone again, smiling at her lock screen, a photo of her with Charity, taken by Tracy one night when the she was oblivious to the fact that her sister had nicked her phone to take sneaky photos of her and Charity snuggled together, watching Titanic. When she looked closely enough, Vanessa could see the ‘Titanic tears’ in Charity’s eyes, though the blonde denied it every time.

Tug Ghyll was quiet, there was no-one home, so Vanessa slunk upstairs, thinking to herself she might just have a good cry, then go to the pub and look for Charity. The other blonde would never leave her children for more than a day, Vanessa knew, so she would be back at the Woolpack soon enough, and hopefully they could talk.

Vanessa pushed her bedroom door open, though she didn’t remember closing it, and her blue eyes widened almost comically. Charity was curled up in fetal position on the bed, on top of the covers, still in her silk pyjamas and coat, her blonde hair spread out, covering her face. Vanessa could see her sock on her feet, dirty from walking through the village. On the bed next to Charity, the whiskey bottle lay empty and with no lid on. Vanessa smiled sadly at her girlfriend's sleeping figure, and picked up the bottle. She draped a blanket over the sleeping blonde, brushed her hair out of her face and slowly peeled her sock off her feet and tossed them in the washing basket. Vanessa left Charity to sleep, and went downstairs to make a brew.

Just as Vanessa was about to sit down, she heard Charity moving about upstairs, so she made another cuppa, and grabbed a packet of aspirin and a glass of water, setting them next to each other on the table. Vanessa leaned against the bench as Charity came slowly down the stairs, one hand holding her head, the other on the banister. Charity looked up, and blinked when she saw Vanessa standing there, as if she had never considered that the vet might be in her own home. “Ness?”

“Hi, Charity.” Vanessa said quietly, and she lifted her hand towards the tea, water, and aspirin on the table as she sat down. “That’s for you, I bet you feel awful.” A slight smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Charity was no stranger to a hangover, but she was regularly a drama queen about them.

“Babe, I-” Charity began as she slumped into a chair and downed the aspirin.

“Charity,” Vanessa interrupted, and the barmaid subsided, “I’m sorry. About what I said last night. I didn’t mean to… frighten you, and I wasn’t suggesting we should get married, I should’ve have phrased it better-”

“Ness! Babe, shut up for a minute, or I can’t say what I want to.” Charity interrupted loudly then cringed at her own voice ringing in her head. She picked up her mug and wrapped both hands around it, looking deep into the swirling tea. Vanessa nodded silently, realising the had been rambling. “Marriage isn’t… it’s never been about love, babe, not completely. For me, at least, there’s always been an aspect of trying to get some sort of safety, for me or the kids, that’s why I went for the rich ones. I’m not saying I never loved any of them at some point, in some way. Some of them, anyway.” Charity smirked self-deprecatingly. “But what I mean is my marriages have been power balances, and never in my favour. I were tied to them, under their thumbs, and they gave me and the kids a roof over our heads, and food to eat. What I’m trying to say, Ness, my point is that it’s different with you. I’m not with you for money or a house, or some other reason. I’m here because… I love you Ness, okay? I don’t want our relationship to turn out like how it has been with anyone else, because you’re different to me, babe, and marriage has been a means to an end, but that’s not how it is with you.” Charity snapped her mouth shut when she realised she had begun to ramble.

Vanessa reached her hand across the table, and waited for Charity slide her warm fingers into her hand. “I get it now, Charity. And we don’t have to, not if you don’t want to. I wasn’t suggesting we should, I truly was just wondering. And I am  _ not _ going anywhere, I don’t mind. I love you, Charity Dingle, and I don’t need a daft certificate to prove it.”

Charity stood up and moved round to Vanessa’s chair, pulling the shorter woman into her embrace. “I could perhaps become used to the idea, babe. If you wanted to, I mean.” Charity whispered into Vanessa’s hair.

“It’s really, truly up to you Charity.” Vanessa replied. “But right now, I think the most pressing issue is you needing a shower. You stink of booze!”

Charity ruffled Vanessa’s hair as she pulled back to go upstairs. “And a fry up would be really good, babe.” Vanessa rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and pulled Charity in for a chaste kiss.

“Brush your teeth again too, eh?” Vanessa suggested with a smile and Charity just pulled the finger as she went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, just enjoy!

Vanessa wakes up on her birthday to the weight of Charity on top of her, kissing all over her face, slowly moving down from her forehead to her neck, where she pauses to leave multiple love bites. This is when Vanessa lifts her hands from Charity’s waist and tangles them in her blonde hair. “Charity, we don’t have time.” Vanessa says as she pulls Charity back up to kiss her lips.

“Oh, but babe, that’s where you’re wrong.” Charity smirks at her, her green eyes dancing in a way that very few people ever see, and Vanessa counts herself lucky every time she sees that carefree sparkle in her girlfriend's eyes. “Chas is taking the boys to nursery, and I gave Noah a tenner to get himself to school on time and stay all day.” Vanessa frowns slightly at Charity’s bribery of her son, but the landlady is consumed with her own brilliant plan.

“I’ve still got work today, Charity, my suspensions nearly up, I can’t skive off” Vanessa kisses her again, and makes to get up, but Charity, still on top of her, pushes the smaller woman back down.

“No you don’t buttercup. I sorted it with Rhona. I’ve got you  _ all _ day.” Charity slid her hands into Vanessa’s hair and lifted her head slightly off the pillow for another deep kiss.

Vanessa pulled back reluctantly. “I don’t mean to be, you know, but won’t Chas kill you if you skip work.”

“Nah, babe. I talked to her about it, she’s fine. Come on, relax! It’s your birthday, and I have plans, the first being that we’re not leaving this bed until it’s a sane time of the morning.” Charity kissed Vanessa’s lips once more, then resumed her journey down the blonde’s body.

***

“Babe! We are going shopping!” Charity announced, dragging out the -ing sound for effect as she pulled Vanessa up from the kitchen table by the hand. Charity had bribed Marlon to cook them Vanessa’s favourite, lasagne, and now she hustled the birthday girl out of the house, throwing her coat at her and all but shoving her into the passenger seat of her car.

“Charity! Where are we going?” Vanessa protested, albeit with a smile, and Charity whizzed out of Emmerdale.

“It’s a surprise! My treat though, babe.” Charity was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Vanessa smiled softly at her girlfriend as she drove. It was the moment when Charity was busy, when she was in her element, that Vanessa loved most. Driving, doing something for the kids, working behind the bar, even picking a fight. A Charity with a purpose was one of Vanessa’s favourite things. “You hate surprises, so why would you inflict one on me?”

“Because you don’t hate them. And it’s a good surprise.” Charity answered cockily, taking her eyes of the road for a moment to glance and Vanessa and throw a wink at her. Vanessa chose not to argue back, instead resuming her study of Charity.

The first shop Charity picked was, unsurprisingly, a lingerie shop, and Vanessa nearly asked if the present was for her or Charity, but she refrained, instead, taking Charity’s hand as she led them through the shop that Vanessa had come to frequent more in her relationship with Charity than the rest of her life.

Vanessa looked up and saw a sign that said  _ bridal _ in big curly script, and she immediately thought that they would walk past, or Charity had, somehow, led her to the wrong section. “Charity… This is the bridal sect-” Vanessa began to say, hesitant after their discussion on the topic a few months ago.

“I know, babe.” Charity smirks and picks up a lacy white set in Vanessa’s size. “What else is my wife gonna wear on her wedding night, ‘cause I won’t be having her in yellow.” Charity turns around and slowly her green eyes meet Vanessa’s blue, and she freezes when she sees them widening to an unnatural size, brimming with tears. Charity grabs Vanessa’s hand as the vet bites her lip. “Ness, babe, don’t cry,” she pleads softly. “It’s just an idea, you don’t have to. I thought it would be nice, you know it being your birthday and all.” Charity begins to chatter on, and Vanessa blinks sharply. A tear falls down each cheek.

“Charity, shush.” Vanessa says, and Charity stops talking, her tongue darting out nervously to moisten her suddenly dry lips. “Are you serious? Do you really mean it? Because if you’re doing this to please me, Charity, I don’t need anything except for you, just you, and the kids.” Vanessa squeezes Charity’s hand, hoping to convey all her feelings in that touch.

“I’ve been thinking about it, a lot. And I realised that when I said that you’re different, it doesn’t mean we can’t do something that felt wrong or bad before. It’s like sex-” Charity sees Vanessa’s face, and she knows she’ll be teased endlessly for this, but it’s really the only way she could describe it. “It was awful with Bails, but it’s fan-fucking-tastic with you. It’s not the act that matters, it who you do it with. And I want to try it with you, Ness. So what do you say?” Charity has never felt more nervous of rejection in her life. She has laid her heart bare for the petite blonde vet, and her pessimism says that all she is doing is giving her a chance to trample all over it.

“Yes, Charity, the answers always yes. You don’t even have to ask.” Vanessa knots her hand in Charity’s hair as she lifts herself onto tiptoes for a bruising, passionate kiss. Charity drops the underwear she is holding to wrap her arms around Vanessa’s body, holding her close until they pull away for breath.

Charity slips her hand into her pocket and pulls out a silk drawstring bag. Vanessa watches as she opens it, and a ring tumbles out onto her hand, and she drops to one knee. “Now that I’m your height,” Charity grins as she can’t resist the jibe, “Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield, will you marry me?” She offers the ring up to Vanessa who takes it with trembling hands and slides it onto her finger.

“Yes, yes, and yes again. I completely and utterly adore you, Charity Dingle.” Vanessa kissed Charity as the taller woman stood up and they wrapped their arms around each other tight.

“So, fancy a quickie in the changing room?” Charity whispered in Vanessa’s ear.

“Randy mare.” Vanessa slapped Charity’s arm lightly and picked up the underwear set and handed it back to Charity. “No, I want to take my time with my fiancée. But you can buy me this though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the thing that decided which way this story would go was... Michelle Hardwick just announced her engagement to Emmerdale producer Kate Brooks! So, so happy for the two of them, so yay!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, there will probably be a third and final chapter, and maybe one alternate events chapter too, because i really did feel that this could have gone either way


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last planned chapter for this story, though there may be an alternate version of chapter to up before Christmas. I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it.

Charity watches Vanessa out of the corner of her eye as she drives them back to Emmerdale. She feels a satisfied flutter in her stomach at the smile that Vanessa can’t keep off her face and it makes her feel like she might giggle, but she suppresses it, instead just winking at the vet when she catches her eye. That only makes Vanessa smile wider, and Charity really can’t help the smile breaking out on her face.

“Charity?” Vanessa asked. “Have you talked to the boys about us getting married?” She knew Johnny and Moses really wouldn’t mind, she and Charity had been together almost as long as they could remember, and she was on good terms with both Debbie and her kids, and Ryan, but Vanessa knew that Noah still didn’t really like her, no matter what tactics she employed, he remained abrupt and distant with her.

“Uh, kind of, babe.” Charity kept her eyes forward, but she slipped one hand from the steering wheel to Vanessa’s lap, laying it softly on her thigh. “Obviously Moz and Johnnybobs wouldn’t have been able to keep it a secret, and that was kinda the point. I haven't told Debbie or Ryan, ‘cause it doesn’t really affect them, does it?” Vanessa didn’t answer Charity’s question, instead letting the blonde carry on speaking. “I discussed it with Noah.” Vanessa waited for Charity to keep talking, but she didn’t say anything more, so Vanessa lifted her hand off her thigh, and into her own.

“Was he okay with it?” Before Charity could reply, Vanessa began talking again. “I mean, I don’t expect him to love the idea, but I really hope he doesn’t hate it. And I know that he’s worried our relationship will end up like the others, and I’ve really tried to tell him, show him, than I’m going to stick around, because I love you, and he’s part of you. I’d hate for him to feel like he has no value in the situation though-”

“Ness, babe, breathe.” Charity squeezed Vanessa’s hand. “I talked to him. You’re right, once he stopped being all teenager-y, he’s just worried that you’ll hurt me, or I’ll end up in prison again, or something, because that’s what tends to happen with my relationships. After I talked to him about it though, I think he’s coming around to the idea. And I asked him to be a little nicer to you, too.”

Vanessa felt her heart lift. Charity still liked to pretend she was a tough woman with no emotions, but she really wasn’t, and her thoughtful little gestures, though not shown to many, usually made Vanessa swoon a bit. “Thanks, Charity. I love you.”

“I know you do, babe.” Charity grinned cockily. “I love you too, buttercup.” She said sincerely as they pulled up behind the pub. Vanessa gathered all their shopping bags and took them upstairs, and Charity watched her go with a smile. She pulled out her phone and flicked off a quick text before following the vet inside. She was hanging up her coat when Vanessa came back downstairs and took her hands.

“Charity. I’ll understand if you don’t want to, but if you wanted an engagement ring, it would really mean a lot to me if you would wear this one.” Vanessa dropped one of Charity’s hands to pull a simple ring from her pocket. “It belonged to my grandmother, and she left it to me when she died, and maybe she knew one day, I’d need it.”

“Ness.” Charity could see that Vanessa was nervous, and she knew it was because she had a history of running away from, well, most things really, so the landlady took a deep breath as she vowed to herself never to run from Vanessa again. “Babe, if you wanna put that ring on my finger, you’re gonna have to do it properly.”

Vanessa giggled slightly tearfully as she bent onto one knee, keeping Charity’s hand in hers. “I completely and utterly adore you, Charity. I love the bones of every inch of you, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Vanessa looked up at Charity with hope filled blue eyes, because even though she was almost perfectly sure of Charity’s answer, she still felt the lingering question of why a woman like Charity would stay with a woman like her, and Vanessa’s heart fluttered as Charity dragged out the silence.

“Of course I will, babe!” Charity laughed as she lifted Vanessa too her feet. The vet managed to slip the ring onto Charity’s finger as she was pressed against the wall in an ardent kiss. “Come here.” Charity entwined her fingers with Vanessa’s and began to lead her into the pub.

“What? Down the cellar for old times sake?” Vanessa wrapped her arm around Charity’s waist and, flattening her body against Charity’s back, she set about leaving some love bites on the blonde’s neck.

“Babe, I wouldn’t exactly call last week ‘old times’.” Charity smirked as she twisted in Vanessa’s embrace. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later, buttercup.” Charity teased as she kissed Vanessa chastely and stepped back.

“Charity Dingle, turning down a shag? What  _ have _ I done?” Vanessa nudged Charity who just laughed and stopped next to the unusually closed door to the pub.

“Close your eyes, babe.” Charity ordered and Vanessa obeyed immediately. The obvious trust that Vanessa had in her made Charity’s heart swell, and she knew that the blonde vet had turned her soft. Charity stood behind Vanessa and placed both hands on her shoulder to guide her, reaching past her to open the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Vanessa’s eyes sprung open at the shout. Crowded around the bar were Chas and Paddy, Frank and Megan, Tracy and Johnny, Moses and Noah, Debbie, Sarah and Jack, Ryan, and Rhona. Behind her closest friends and family, most of the village had turned up, a large corner of the pub taken up by Dingles. Vanessa leaned back into Charity’s embrace as her arms encircled her waist. “Happy Birthday, babe.”

“Was this all you?”

“Mostly, yep.” Charity replied with a contented smile.

“What she means to say is that she ordered everyone around, and actually did nothing!” Chas shouted over to them. “Happy birthday, Ness. Pint?”

“Yes, please Chas. And thank you, everyone-”

“Hold on a sec.” Chas handed Vanessa her pint and held up her finger. She rang the bell, and the quiet pub turned to look at her. “The birthday girl has something to say, you lot, so shut it! There you go, love.”

“Thanks Chas. And thanks everyone for organising this, and for coming. It really does mean a lot to me. Um… this year’s been pretty awful, on so many different levels, but the person I have to thank for making it also one of the best years of my life, with hopefully many more to come, is my fiancée, Charity. I love you.” Vanessa  twisted her heck to gaze up into Charity’s soft green eyes.

“Aww, babe.” Charity kissed her gently, and Vanessa arched her neck into the kiss to deepen it. “I love you, too.”

Tracy peered at Charity and Vanessa. “Did you just say…”

“I think she did.” Chas answered, both women sounding shocked.

“Ness!” Rhona exclaimed. “Congratulations!”

“Oh my god! V!” Tracy squealed as she raced round the bar to her sister. For all her doubts about Charity, the blonde had stuck up her for and stood by her throughout the past year, and Tracy could see how happy Vanessa was with her.

Chas frowned at her cousin. “And when were you gonna tell us all, eh Charity?” She picked up Charity’s hand from Vanessa’s waist to look at the ring, and Tracy did the same with Vanessa.

“Just did, didn’t we?” Charity couldn’t seem to keep the pleased smirk off her face, even when Chas pulled her over to the optics.

“And what about our Noah, eh? D’you think it’s fair to spring it on him like this?” Chas asked angrily.

Charity glared at her and shook Chas’s hand off of her arm. “I’ve talked to him, alright? I wouldn’t have done it if it would’ve made him leave again.”

“Good.” Chas stepped back. “What can I get you to drink?”

“G&T, thanks Chas.” Charity left her and rounded the bar to where Vanessa was sitting with Johnny and Moses on her lap, surrounded by, and being hounded by, Tracy, Rhona, and Debbie. “Leave my fiancée alone, would you?” Charity slipped into the booth next to her, taking Moses into her own lap.

“No, actually, Mum.” Debbie rolled her eyes  and held out her hand. “Go on, let’s see this ring Vanessa’s told us all about, then.” Charity slapped her hand lightly into her daughter's, and Debbie gasped. “It’s beautiful, Mum!”

“They’re both really lovely.” Rhona smiled fondly at them. She had been one of the most vehement detractors of Vanessa’s getting involved, but like Tracy, she couldn't deny the evidence of Vanessa’s happiness, and the vet had calmed Charity down so much that most of the village had noticed, and everyone knew that the best time to approach Charity was when she was with the blonde vet.

“I can’t believe my sister’s getting married!” Tracy said, her voice going up to a squeaky pitch again.

“Pipe down, would you? If you make me deaf, I’ll never get to hear Vanessa-mmph” Charity began to say snarkily and her future sister-in-law, but she was silenced by Vanessa’s hand over her mouth.

“I wouldn’t bother, Ness. Anyone who’s been within one hundred metres of you two already knows how loud you both are.” Chas grinned as she plonked Charity’s drink down and returned to the bar.

Charity wore a matching grin as Vanessa blushed deep red. “Don’t worry, babe. I’ll gag you, if you like.” She whispered in Vanessa’s ear, and the vet only blushed harder.

‘Charity!” She moaned, burying her face in the blonde’s shoulder.

“Exactly!” Debbie agreed with a disgusted look on her face as she downed the last of her drink. I did not need not hear that about my own mother, thanks.”

“Seconded.” Tracey shuddered and Rhona nodded her head quickly.

“Too much information.”

Charity smirked at the other vet. “You lot are just jealous that your sex lives aren’t anywhere as good as ours. Now, babe, now that you’re a Dingle, or close enough too, it’s time for the welly.” Charity tugged Vanessa up from her seat as the Chas led the Dingles in their chant.

“Drink from the welly, drink from the welly!” Vanessa was soon enveloped in a circle of Dingles.

“I’ve been ready for this for months!” She announced as Chas handed her the welly.

“Babe!” Charity gasped as she began to laugh. “It’s bigger than your head!” Vanessa glared at her as she tipped the welly to her lips and started to chug.

The whole pub was cheering when Vanessa handed the welly back to Chas and wobbled over to Charity, whom she pulled into an enthusiastic. When she pulled back for air, Charity could smell the beer on Vanessa, and it made her smile wider. “My tiny blonde rocket woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas leave kudos, comments, tell me what sort of stories y'all would like to see


End file.
